25 Smashers with Beers on a Wall: Sequel No 2!
by C-bo
Summary: The title sez it all! Yes, I inherit the bar from Ice-dragoness. And Yes, I'm the sucker that walked by the bar. And Yes, I LIKE SUPREME KAI! Ok, you may read. And don't think youv'e seen the last of ID. NOW you may read.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimers:I don't own. However I do * looks around to see if there are any lawyers * ownmyself _; * nothing happens* WC: Oh wow. Supreme Kai: Thats a first.WC:Oh Yeah! * grins *  
  
ID: Hey dude! want a job?  
  
Dude: Uh, sure!  
  
ID: * under breath * heheh, sucker.  
  
* WC walks into bar * (ID: And sez ow!)  
  
Inside, we see Fox, Falco, Samus, on bar stools drinking beer. Mario, Dr. Mario, Luigi, and Peach playing poker. Pichu and Pikachu are in a corner sucking on Kecthup bottles.  
  
Mario: HA! I-a have a 3-of-a kind! * throws hand on table * Which-a one of you losera have a better hand-a? * Does Bill Cosby stance *  
  
Peach: Well, 3-of-a-kind IS a good hand...  
  
Mario: You-a bet ^-^  
  
Peach: But I have a Full House! ^-^  
  
Mario, Dr.Mario, Luigi: * Throw hands into the air * BAHH!  
  
In the background, "Basketcase" by Green Day is playing.  
  
Smashers: Do you have the time, to listen to me whine? About nothing and everything all at once...  
  
WC: Oh Dende, help.  
  
Dende: I'm here!  
  
WC: o_O;;;  
  
Vegeta: *walks in* Afternoon everybody.  
  
Smashers: VEGETA!  
  
Vegeta: Hey, what happened to the other baka?  
  
WC: *shrugs*  
  
Vegeta: Oh well. Beer, NOW!  
  
WC: Get your own damn beer.  
  
Lawyer: *walks into bar, then walks to Vegeta* Aw, Goku.  
  
Vegeta: I'm not Goku.  
  
Lawyer: Yes you are. You're described like him.  
  
Vegeta: I'm not Goku! Watch! *Turns to Smashers* Afternoon, everyone!  
  
Smashers: GOKU!!  
  
Lawyer: See?  
  
Vegeta: SHADDUP! *sends lawyer to the next dimension* There.  
  
*Supreme Kai walks in*  
  
WC: Hey, SK! Want a job?  
  
SK: Sure! *gets behind bar*  
  
WC: Look guys! Behold! *holds up hermit crab cage*  
  
Smashers: OOO!!  
  
WC: *sets hermit crab on bar*  
  
Smashers: *watch*  
  
WC: That'll keep the simple-minded at hand.  
  
*1 hour later*  
  
Fox: Uhh...WC, I think your hermit crab's retarded.  
  
WC: Naw, really?  
  
Fox: *nods*  
  
WC: Well, his name IS Delmar.  
  
Falco: That explains it all...  
  
kalharian-tears: *Walks into bar* (ID: And sez OW! MUAHAHAHAHA!! WC: OK, a bit sugar-high.)  
  
KT: Hey! Is that a retarded hermit crab? Kewl! I wanna see! *stares at krab*  
  
WC: Like I said, it'll keep the simple-minded at hand.  
  
*Goku walks into bar* (A/N: Oh no. ID: AND SEZ OW! AND SEZ OW! AND SEZ OW! *grins*)  
  
Goku: Hey, Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta: *death glare*  
  
*Nana and Popo walk out of Pool Room*  
  
Nana: Popo! Come on! You're just a sore loser!  
  
Popo: Humph.  
  
Nana: Hey! Beers on Popo!  
  
Smashers: Yay!  
  
WC: What was the bet?  
  
Nana: What bet?  
  
WC: Nevermind.  
  
What chaos will commence in this bar? Will Popo really pay for everyone's drinks? And what would Vegeta really do for a Klondike Bar? All that and more on the next exciting chapter of "25 Smashers with Beers on a Wall: The Sequel's Sequel!" C-ya!  
  
~wolfcry106~ 


	2. Talking parrots, Dumass, Klondike Bars, ...

Let's see how many reviews we have... Female Robotic voice: You have 2 reviews WC: Wow.... That's a record! ^-^ Onward!  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own  
  
As usual, same characters, mmm-hmm  
  
WC: Hey look everyone! I got a parrot!  
  
Smashers: OOOO!  
  
Parrot : polly wanna a cracker...  
  
Smashers: KEWL!  
  
Fox: Can it say anything else?\  
  
Parrot: no..  
  
Fox: aww...  
  
WC: Hey Vegeta!  
  
Vegeta: Wut?!  
  
WC: Would you let the parrot crap on ur head?  
  
Vegeta: Wut? NO!  
  
RockenGirl: Would You do it for a Klondike Bar?  
  
Vegeta:...  
  
* One minute later *  
  
Parrot : * is crapping on Vegeta's head *  
  
Smashers: EWWWWWW!  
  
Vegeta : there. it crapped on my head. May I have my Klondike Bar now?  
  
WC: RG?  
  
RG: * Throws a Klondike bar at Vegeta *  
  
  
  
Vegeta: * runs after it, but trips *  
  
Klondike Bar: * falls in sewer *  
  
Vegeta: NOOOOO!  
  
WC: Ookay...Uh, Popo, that comes to 131.97 for everyone's drinks.  
  
Popo: humph * hands WC money *  
  
WC: Thanx!  
  
Samus: I wonder wut's on the radio rite now...  
  
WC: * grabs radio *  
  
Samus: How'd get it so fast?  
  
WC: Hey! WHO'S the authoress here!  
  
Samus: 0_o;,  
  
WC: * turns on radio, and "it's the end of the World" is on by REM *  
  
* Soon, Fox is dancing on the table with Krystal and is singing along, Samus is on her barstool, The Mushroom Kingdom Crew is playing poker, Falco and Zelda are playing pool and every other Smasher is passed out *  
  
WC: Uhh, RG I can't do this alone.  
  
SK: Hey!  
  
WC: Besides you...  
  
SK: oh...  
  
WC: RG would you like a job?  
  
RG: Yeh sweeeeeeeeeeet * Get's behind Bar *  
  
Parrot: Polly wanna...cracker. Ug, why can't Parrots say somthing else?! Why not " Who Farted? " or " Polly wanna cookie? " or " Ice-Cream" ?  
  
WC: Go for it dude  
  
Parrot: YAY!  
  
Radio:(trey) It's time for the Dumass of the day DUUUUUMMMMMMMASSSSSSS!  
  
Smashers: YAY!  
  
Trey: Our dumass today come from....?...DBZ world? Well, anyways a guy walks out of a bar with bird crap in his hair, and is chasing a object. The object rolls down the drain. Turns out the object was a Klondike Bar! We found out from a Useful sorce that this guy had a parrot crap in his hair for a Klondike bar! HAHAHAHA! Up next is the Foo with the Foo Fighters on WYSK. Heheh...such an idiot.  
  
Smashers: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! VEGETA!  
  
RG: How did he find out?  
  
WC: I have my ways * picks up phone *  
  
SK: HAHA!  
  
* KT walx into the bar * (ID: and sez oww! WC: DAMMIT ID SHAADUP!! * slaps ID * there.)  
  
KT: Why is everyone laughing?  
  
WC: Vegeta is the dumass of the day  
  
KT: oh, heheh  
  
* Hiei walx onto the bar * (ID: * is all quiet * WC: * sigh * Go ahead say it ID; AND SEZ OW! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA!)  
  
Hiei: Hi KT!  
  
KT: Hi! * peck on cheek *  
  
SK: Wut's ur poisen?  
  
Hiei: 2 beers.  
  
SK: * Get's beers *  
  
RG: Hey WC, I have an idea.  
  
WC: Wut?  
  
RG: I say we get them beers on the house.  
  
WC: WUT!?!  
  
RG: but add lot's and LOT'S of sugar in it  
  
WC: Oo, I like I like! ^-^  
  
Uh-oh, wut's gonna hapen next? Just to let you know, I give some credit to ID. REVIEW! 


End file.
